


替身行动

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 仿生人鱼AU pwp





	替身行动

“老子这把年纪了你要我去当卧底？！”

在富勒的办公室里，汉克差点没掀了他的桌子。

“我都说了这不是卧底！只是让你去临时冒充一下这个人！！”

富勒指着光屏上的照片，没办法，谁让只有汉克.安德森跟照片上这家伙长得就这么像呢！

“离交货只有几个小时了，我们找不到这么合适的替身，汉克，这是任务！”

富勒敲打着桌面，这条线他们几个分局一起跟了很久，甚至牺牲了一个线人，才钓到那个暗底下涉及大量红冰走私的军火商，现在只要今天晚上，那家伙上了游轮，然后在他们埋伏的海域顺利跟那个红冰贩子接头交易，他们就能人赃并获的抓到这个被称为“海上狐狸”的老油子布雷迪.怀特。

可谁知道，那个被酒色掏空了身体的老家伙却在离登船只有5个小时的时候，在自己的别墅里心脏病突发暴毙了！幸好跟随在他身边的“心腹”是DPD的卧底，优秀的卧底警员迅速处理并隐瞒了这件事，现在只等DPD找出一个替身冒充这家伙继续去跟那红冰贩子接头，他们的计划就可以继续进行。

但从外形到年龄，唯一可以冒充这家伙的汉克.安德森却表现出了极大的不乐意。

“你真觉得我像这个恶心的家伙？！我可不这么认为！”老警探盯着屏幕上军火商的资料狠狠的啐了一口，一个畸形恋、SM爱好者……这都什么变态玩意儿！

 “汉克！你能行，想想康纳，汉克……你一直想为他报仇的。”

迫不得已，富勒只好搬出了康纳作为理由，虽然这样做让汉克几乎想一拳揍在他的鼻子上。

当然，他没那么做，他犹豫了。

康纳，他的仿生人搭档，一个月前在对这个“海上狐狸”的一次抓捕行动中牺牲，当时轮船爆炸的火势太猛，他们甚至连康纳的“尸体”都没找到，估计已经被烈火烧焦了，最后只在海面上寻回了他的部分机体组件。

在康纳牺牲后，汉克差点就想立刻递交了辞呈，但是不行，在做这件事之前，他必须先留下来抓到这只老狐狸，才能对得起康纳的牺牲。

而今天，的确是一个不可多得的好机会。

 

三小时后，一脸戾气的军火商“亨利”带着DPD为他伪装好的身份证明和随行心腹——那名卧底警员上了名叫“自由号”的豪华游轮。

但事情并不像想象中的那么顺利，或许是由于一个月前差点被逮到的缘故，老狐狸布雷迪今天显得格外的谨慎，汉克与他周旋了将近两小时，对方也还没表现出有进行交易的意思。

这让汉克有点着急，但他却不能表现出来，这家伙狡猾得很，一旦被他察觉到什么风吹草动，只要一个暗号，大批的“货品”就会被转移，拿不到凭证，他们抓了人也没用。

“我说，你要不想做这笔买卖的话，我就干脆回客房睡觉去了！说真的，你这儿无趣得很，连瓶好酒都没有！”

沙发上的“亨利”先生懒洋洋的调整了一下坐姿，喝了一口杯子里的红酒，一脸鄙视的哼了一声。

“别急，亨利先生，安全起见，您知道的，离海岸太近的话，我总担心会有什么尾巴。”

老狐狸一脸的假笑，他当然不想失去这个“大客户”，但是今天的亨利先生却让他觉得有点不一样。

“你总是胆小如鼠，布雷迪，几个条子就把你吓成这样？我真该好好考虑一下对于合作伙伴的选择，我可不想你哪天被条子吓得尿裤子的时候把我供出去！”汉克给了布雷迪一个白眼，假装失望的打了个哈欠：“我看我们之间就算了吧，既然你信不过我，我也没必要在你这里浪费时间了。洛克，通知我的快艇过来接人，我要离开这鬼地方，这儿连个小可爱都没有！”

“亨利”嘟嘟哝哝的伸着懒腰站起来吩咐身边的随从，见自己的大主顾不满意的要走，布雷迪也有些着急了，但他仍不愿意就这么亮出自己的货来，唯一的办法就是再拖上一些时间，等他在岸上的手下核实清楚“亨利”的身份以后再进行交易。

“别急，亨利先生，再等等，我还准备了一份上好的礼物送给您呢。”布雷迪殷勤的示意汉克跟他走。

礼物？！呵呵，汉克心里冷笑了一下，恐怕是考验还差不多。

但他没说话，挑了挑眉装作感兴趣的样子，任凭布雷迪将他带到了游轮顶层的一个房间，房间里铺着白色的海砂，别出心裁的用珊瑚和贝壳装饰出海底一样的风景，在正中有一个不深的泳池，泳池中一个人身鱼尾的生物正在背对着他们游来游去。

“人鱼？！”

汉克有些惊讶，怎么会有这鬼玩意儿。

“是仿生人鱼，虽然是改装的，但是可绝对是上等货，您瞧——”

布雷迪打了个手势，两名船员走上前去朝人鱼拍了拍手，那条人鱼似乎很怕他们，极不情愿的慢吞吞游到池边，船员揪起人鱼脖子上的皮圈迫使他转过身仰起头来，汉克在看到那只人鱼的脸时几乎倒吸了一口冷气，那居然是——康纳！！

“这他妈……哪儿来的？”

汉克感觉自己的呼吸有点急促，从警几十年的专业素质让他总算没有脱口喊出康纳的名字，但是他不会看错，这就是康纳，“牺牲”一个月的康纳。

“长得不错吧？”布雷迪谄媚的走过去蹲下，轻佻的捏起人鱼的脸往上抬起，“我可是花了不少功夫才改装好的，据说以前可是个警用型。”

布雷迪在“警用型”三个字上故意加强了语气，汉克知道自己这时候如果流露出任何不恰当的表情都可能导致他的身份暴露，他只能装成一副贪婪的样子咽了咽口水，双眼直直的盯着水中的人鱼。

康纳似乎并不认得他，汉克知道为了避免泄密，RK800在意外停机之前会锁定自己的记忆文件，就算被重启，没有授权，记忆文件也不会被打开。

现在的康纳，或者说那条人鱼眼睛大大的睁着，茫然的看着眼前的人类，鱼尾在水里扑打着。

“它叫康纳，当然您也可以叫他别的什么都行。现在它是您的了，亨利先生，您可以对他做任何事……它可是个处子。”

布雷迪松开手，暧昧的对汉克眨眨眼，虽说这人鱼本来是他打算拿去黑市卖个好价钱的商品，但看到眼前这个大主顾盯着人鱼眼睛都不眨一下的样子，布雷迪觉得自己这份礼算是送对了，都说亨利那老家伙是个老色鬼，这样一来，既可以试探他的真假又能跟他维持好关系，以后还愁没得赚？

“哦，对了！”经过汉克身边带上门出去的时候，布雷迪还不忘提醒了一句，“如果这人鱼乱说什么，您别在意，他程序有点错乱，喜欢管谁都叫‘汉克’”

 

康纳！！

在将门反锁上以后，汉克连衣服都没脱就急忙跳进了游泳池里。

泳池的水不深，只刚刚没过他的腰腹，他几步就走到了趴在池边的那条人鱼那里，抓着他的手将他翻过来面对着自己。

没错这是康纳，发色、样子、包括颈后那颗小痣都没变，此刻，那双他所熟悉的棕褐色眼睛正懵懂的看着他。

康纳……

汉克将人鱼紧紧的抱在怀里，他怎么也没想到康纳还活着，他还能再次见到他，失而复得的惊喜让他几乎要忘了自己的伪装身份，他低下头想再把他看清楚点，但人鱼似乎受到了惊吓，才刚一松手就从他怀抱里溜掉了。

“康纳？”

汉克试着喊了他一声，人鱼眨了眨眼，小心翼翼的摆动着鱼尾在他身边游了一圈，目光好奇的看着他。汉克向他伸出手，人鱼歪着头犹豫了一下，然后乖巧的向他靠过来蹭了蹭他的手心，汉克顺势抚摸了一下他的脸，而康纳却一扭头含住了他的手指，人类的手指陷在人鱼滑腻的口腔中被吮吸着，汉克觉得自己心跳加速了几秒……

该死的！这人鱼怎么回事！

老警探赶紧缩回手，指尖带出黏滑的银丝看着让人有些口干舌燥，康纳意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，汉克手指间枪火和烟草的味道让他感觉很熟悉，他从水中窜起来搂住了汉克的脖子，似乎很舒服似的在人类胸口蹭了一下，然后循着那种熟悉的味道舔上了人类的嘴唇……

康纳！！

几乎是条件反射的，汉克想要推开他，而人鱼的手臂将他搂得很紧，鱼尾缠绕在他的腿上轻轻的拍打着，随即，汉克听到一个熟悉的声音轻得如同叹息般的叫了他的名字——

“汉克……”

“康纳？你……”

话还没说完，就再次被堵在了嘴里，柔软微凉的唇舌撬开了他的牙齿，舌头带着海水的咸味滑入口腔与他的舌体纠缠在一起，不时还挑起舌尖舔动着他的上颚……

 “你记得我？”

在结束这个湿漉漉的吻以后，汉克搂住人鱼的腰，低下头小口的吻着他的耳垂和脖子，同时用一种只有他们两人才能听见的声音问着。

记得……什么？

康纳有些茫然，他并不记得什么，他只是觉得这个人类莫名的让他觉得亲切，不像其他的人，他们会打他，会用带尖刺的长杆逼得他到处躲藏，他还听见他们说会把他卖掉，尽管不知道卖掉是什么意思，但他不想被卖掉。

“汉克……”

人鱼蹭了蹭人类的颈窝，湿淋淋的头发跟人类的胡子搅在了一起，自从他启动以后，他的系统数据一片空白，只剩下这个名字在他的处理器中清晰的存在着，他不知道这是什么意思，但这个名字让他感到安心。

汉克皱了皱眉头，他已经看出来了，康纳并不记得什么，他的记忆文件应该并未被破解，但是他作为警用仿生人的程序应该是被人改造过了，他现在就是个漂亮的玩具。

可他却记得汉克……这已经不是系统和数据所能左右的了，如果仿生人有灵魂的话，这个名字大约已经是刻在了他的灵魂之中。

他们怎么能这样对你……康纳，对不起，我差点就失去你了！

汉克感到心痛和后怕，如果不是这次阴差阳错的发现了康纳，真不知道他下一步会被卖到什么地方去。

“是的，看着我康纳，我是汉克。”汉克捧起人鱼的脸让他看着自己，那双蜜糖色的眼睛沾了水渍，亮晶晶的，像他们一起共事的那个雨夜。

“我会带你回家。”

人类粗糙的手掌抚摸着人鱼光滑的背脊和漂亮的腰线，康纳并不懂汉克在说什么，但他觉得很舒服，火热的温度透过掌心那些薄茧传递到他冰凉的皮肤，灵敏的传感器向他反馈着一种温暖的信息，他喜欢这种温暖，也喜欢这个人类身上的气息，对温暖和亲密接触的渴望使他再次凑近汉克的嘴唇热切的亲吻着，并且将手伸进了对方被水打湿透了的衬衣，贪婪的去感触人类皮肤表层的温热。

“等、等等……康纳……”

人鱼游走的指尖不可避免的挑起了汉克的欲望，他可是个各方面功能正常的男性，而现在怀里正抱着一只全裸的人鱼，这只人鱼还滑溜溜的贴在他身上扭得像是求欢一样。

这群狗娘养的，到底是给康纳装了怎样的程序！

汉克一边在心里咒骂着那群混蛋，一边想要安抚不断蹭着他重点部位的康纳，但康纳的手却在这时灵巧的解开了他的皮带，滑进了他的裤子里。

操！！

自己的性器被握住时，汉克几乎要骂出声来，纤瘦修长的手隔着内裤柔和而快速的搓揉着那团欲望，被改装得有些尖锐的指甲隔着湿透了的棉质布料恰到好处的撩刮着器官表面的敏感点，汉克脑子里仅存的那点理智很快就败下阵来，在他的欲望硬得快要顶破那层薄棉布的时候。

“变大了……”

人鱼眨了眨眼，一脸无辜的看着汉克，他检测到人类虽然嘴上咒骂着“该死的”，但身体激素的分泌水平却已经完全兴奋了起来，被安装了性爱模块的人鱼当然知道现在应该怎么做，他放开了汉克的欲望，灵活的潜了下去，几乎是贴着他的身体游了一圈，然后扒下了他的裤子。

“噢！妈的……”

当硬胀的性器被包裹入一个温热的软腔时，汉克连骂娘的话都快吐不清了，他不得不双手撑着泳池的边缘大口的喘息着，仿生人鱼在水下是不用呼吸的，这让康纳可以很细致的舔弄着汉克的阳具，隔着荡漾的水波，汉克看到他用上了粉红色的舌头和艳红的嘴唇一起舔舐和吮吻着。

从这性器的勃起康纳看出汉克是喜欢他这样做的，他更进一步的将这大家伙整根含进了口里卖力吞吐，让那个硕大的顶端在自己舌根和喉咙间出入，他听见人类发出压抑的低吼，操干他喉咙的动作也渐渐从隐忍变得粗暴起来。

就在汉克以为自己会射在这只小人鱼嘴里时，康纳突然吐出了他的性器，像是念念不舍一样的亲吻了一下那顶端，然后整个的窜出了水面。

“你喜欢……这样……”

人鱼抬起手再次搂住了汉克的脖子，眨着滴水的睫毛看着他。

“噢……拜托，别在这时候停下来，康纳……”

汉克喘息着将人鱼压在泳池边的栏杆上，亲吻着他水淋淋的眼睛和唇角，双手搓揉着人鱼柔软的腰肢和丰满的鱼尾上那些层层叠叠的人造肉鳞。

反正这都是送给自己的礼物，今天如果不把这小家伙“办”了的话，自己恐怕也没法取得那只老狐狸的信任……汉克一边胡乱想着，一边伸手在滑溜溜的鱼尾上摸索。

“告诉我，你的小洞在哪儿？嗯？”

“这里，汉克……”

康纳甜蜜又温顺的贴过去，引导汉克的手掌顺着自己平坦的小腹向下，藏在那处相对更为细密的肉鳞下方的，是一个紧窄而柔软的入口。

“这里？”汉克有些惊讶的探了一下，“好小……”

他将指头伸进去一个指节，人鱼发出了一声急促的短呼，肉穴附近的鳞片都微微的张开来，随即又覆盖下去，汉克继续往里伸进，仿生人鱼这种东西，本就是作为人类的性玩具而被开发出来的，因此它们的性交腔设计比起人类更为紧小，据说用了极为先进的材料，但由于造价昂贵，出产不多，仿生人革命成功之前，哪怕在那些“高端客户”圈子里，也是奇货可居，仿生人自由以后更是完全废除了这款产品的生产，也不知道布雷迪是从哪儿找到这样完好的组件并且还把他改装到了康纳的身上。

不过现在汉克算是见识到了这“高级货”的销魂，才只是手指的探入，就已经感觉那里软嫩滑腻得让人失控，他尽了很大努力才克制住自己没有直接换上真家伙粗暴的操进去。

两根手指没入后，潮湿的腔道内开始分泌出更多滑腻的液体来，那液体竟然还是温热的，几乎每次都会随着他手指的进出而被带出来，浸入那些细密的软鳞之间，而人鱼似乎也变得焦躁了起来。

“汉克、汉克……”

康纳彻底动了情，搂着人类的脖子急促的哼吟着，尾巴拍打着水面，他觉得很难受，身体被撑开的感觉很奇怪，恶意调改过的性爱阈值令他的敏感度和性欲唤醒程度都极高，人类粗糙的手指摩擦着性交腔内壁带来的欲火让他几乎要不能承受，那里又痒又胀，渴望着被插入和占满。

“给我……”

人鱼不断扭动着腰肢，长长的鱼尾在水下扑打着，一次次的缠紧汉克的大腿，漂亮的尾鳍有意无意的钻入人类的腿间扫动着那两枚鼓胀的囊袋。

“别急，别急康纳……会给你的……”

汉克一手搂住人鱼丰满滑嫩的臀部将他按向自己，一手加快了扩张的速度，三根手指在人鱼的性交腔内抽插按压着，用指尖不断的撩刮和戳弄那些急促收缩的嫩壁，人鱼在他的玩弄下发出近乎哀求的呜咽，滑溜溜的身体几乎颤抖起来，突然汉克听见他惊呼了一下挺起上身，鱼尾快速的弹动了几下，那性交腔中痉挛抽动着分泌出大量的液体来。

“你竟然高潮了？”

汉克感到有些不可思议，然而事实就是这样的，那些不断收缩的内壁还在绞着他的手指一股股的吐出热液，汉克感觉自己的手指像是浸在温水中一样又热又滑，他故意的又抽动了好几下才撤出来。

高潮后的人鱼脸色绯红，湿漉漉的嘴唇因为喘息而微张，他整个人都脱力似的靠在汉克怀里，有些难为情的别过脸去，但他下体的那个小口却已经完全张开，隔着清透的水波也能看到那圈变成了枚红色的软肉在微微扇动的鳞片间不断开合。

汉克用手指分开肉穴的入口，硕大的顶端抵在那里研磨了几下，引来人鱼带着颤音的哀求，他于是扶着自己的性器顶开了那处柔嫩的入口，一点点的挺入进去，才刚两指多宽的软腔相对于人类过于狰狞的性器来讲实在是显得又紧又窄，好在足够滑腻，汉克强忍着想要长驱直入的欲望，缓缓的开拓进去，但康纳仍是感到无法承受。

“呜……好痛……”

人鱼的双手撑着身后的池沿，挺立的上身因为疼痛而颤抖，鱼尾在水中不断摆动。

“乖，放松一些……”

汉克将他搂过来，亲吻着人鱼发红的眼圈，缓缓的抽动了一下再向里深入，不得不说这淫荡的组件真不愧本就为了性事而制作的，弹性极好，里面又热又软，原本连吃进去两根指头都十分困难的腔道现在包裹着可怕的庞然大物却也依旧完好无损，甚至还主动的收缩着将这根大家伙吸得更紧，虽说才进去了不过一半多一些，已经足够让人爽到叹息了，汉克一边深深浅浅的抽送着一边继续向更深处挺入，当前端触及到一层薄薄的软膜时，人类的心跳加速了一下——

等等！这玩意儿？！我操……竟然还有这样的设计……

他试着顶了顶，怀里的人鱼抓紧了他肩头软绵绵的哼吟了一声，额角的灯圈都闪成了红色。

“……请、请轻一些……嗯…那里还未拆封过……”

这带着哭腔的哀求无疑只会加重了人类的情欲，汉克这下算是明白布雷迪说的‘他可是个处子’是什么意思了，他低下头亲吻着康纳的小红圈。

“康纳，放松，别怕……你是相信我的对吧？”

“是的……”

人鱼有些迷茫的抬起眼看着眼前的人类，他令他感到快乐，他相信他，无论他对自己做什么。

“我不会伤害你的。”

汉克埋下头亲吻着人鱼光洁的胸口，因为情爱的缘故，那两粒粉嫩的乳珠已经挺立了起来，汉克毫不客气的轻咬了上去，人鱼的呻吟声在这一刻变得更加甜腻起来，汉克捧着他的背部，像品尝什么珍馐一样细细的舔弄着那两颗柔嫩的肉粒，然后又带着些粗暴的大力吮吸它，甚至啃咬着周围胀大的乳晕。

“不要……啊哈……不行、嗯！啊……”

人鱼呻吟的声音渐渐变成了急促的哀求，高涨的情欲从胸腹蔓延到全身所有的感受器，下体肉穴内炙热的性器开始再度强势而急速抽送起来，饱胀的顶端越来越快的碾过内壁上敏感幼嫩的黏膜，康纳感觉自己快要尖叫了起来，事实上他在下一秒就真的无法控制的叫出了声，因为硬挺的巨龙终于不容分说的冲破了那层柔韧的膜，带着几乎是凶狠的力度攻入了人鱼从未被碰触过的深部……

“不！不、慢一些……啊哈……不行……我会被顶坏了……”

可怜的人鱼忍不住的哭出声来，疼痛夹杂着更汹涌的快感席卷了他的全部处理器，他甚至来不及回应那些到处乱串的细小电流，他感觉自己几乎快要宕机了，而下身传来的数据流依旧强烈的冲击着他。

“别怕，你可以的……好孩子，我说过什么？嗯？”

汉克一下一下的亲吻着康纳发红的光圈，掌心顺着人鱼鳞片的方向轻柔的安抚着，将他搂在怀里放缓了律动的力度。

“你说……你不会伤害我。”

康纳靠在汉克柔软的怀抱中喘息着回答。

“对，我不会伤害你。”人类亲吻他湿润的棕栗色短发和发红的耳尖，“康纳，我是汉克，你记住，我不会伤害你，我会带你离开，再也不会让任何人伤害你。”

“汉克……”这个名字让康纳再次放松了下来，他捧起人类的脸，主动亲吻着他挂着水珠的白色胡子，他说：“你是汉克，我爱你。”

“哦……该死的……”

出乎意外的告白让汉克的心几乎像是被狠狠撞击了一下，他搂紧康纳的身体，几乎像要把他糅进自己怀抱里去一般，人鱼回应了他的拥抱，用鱼尾紧紧的缠住他，软穴中的媚肉收缩着将人类的性器缠得更紧，初时被攻入的疼痛过去以后，情欲又再次变成了主导，交配的渴望变得更加强烈，他想要更多，想要更深入的抽插，性交腔深处涌动的瘙痒和空虚让他主动挺动起腰肢吞吐着人类的性具。

“汉克……跟我交配…”

人鱼像撒娇一样亲吻着汉克胸口那些旧伤痕，甩动着鱼尾仿佛催促一般的拍打上汉克的腿根，回答他的是人类粗重的低吼。

人鱼很快就为他的撩拨付出了代价，他被抵在泳池的边缘，粗大的性具在幼嫩的小穴中凶狠的进出着，紧窄的腔道被操成了那根凶器的形状，每一次抽出都让那些粉红色的肉壁被翻弄出来，然后又随着重重插入的动作而缩回去，他全身的软鳞都因为这顶弄而不断扇动着，小腹里酸软酥麻到无法形容，几乎每一次，他都感觉被插入到了一个更深的程度，疼痛又甜蜜的快感让人鱼的呻吟越来越高亢，而这呻吟对汉克来说简直是致命的。

他几乎可以说是粗暴的将康纳压在池壁上重重的抽送着，在那层软膜之后的深部是更加火热而紧致的腔体，被粗长炙热的性器顶开的处女地紧得像是会插坏，但几次造访之后，又像是食髓知味一般的饥渴了起来，几乎每一次他顶入后那些湿滑的嫩肉都会吮吸住他的性器，他忍不住想狠狠的捣弄进去，操到这条淫荡的人鱼哭着求他。

而事实上康纳连求饶的话都快要说不出来了，汉克扣住他腰身的力度大得几乎快要损坏那里的皮肤组件，人类冲刺的速度让他只能张着嘴发出断断续续的哭喊，直到累积的快感再一次决堤，从腹腔深处汹涌的爆发出来。

“汉克——”

他仰起头尖叫了出来，鱼尾甩动着，被操到抽搐起来的内壁再次喷射出大量的潮液，无意识的绞紧了人类深埋在其中的性器。

“噢！妈的……该死的！康纳……”

他听见人类粗重的咆哮着，又一个猛烈的贯穿，然后抵在他小腹深处抖动着用滚烫的精液将他灌满……

 

“亨利”先生一脸饕足的离开房间后，布雷迪已经准备好了交易的货品，他刚收到下属的消息：这个军火商可是货真价实的“亨利”。不过，这消息其实来自于一台RK900型号的警用仿生人这他就不知道了。

狡猾的红冰贩子还正在为自己的机智而感到庆幸，尤其是当“亨利”先生看起来对那条人鱼十分满意并且提出要将它作为交易的赠品带回家的时候。

“当然，您请随意，它是您的了！”

海上狐狸看着账户里进账的数目笑得眼睛都眯了起来，甚至根本就没有注意到他的大主顾正从腰间抽出手枪抵在他的额头上——

“他本来，就是我的！”

 

半小时以后，

疲倦的蜷在水池边睡得迷迷糊糊的人鱼被枪火交战的声音吵醒，随即一个人影闯进门将他一把抱了起来。

“汉克……？”

“康纳，我们回家。”

 

~~~~~~~~~我是卡总的~~分~~隔~~线~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

卡总：“什么？！你要我把他改装回去？！我拒绝！康纳这样子有什么不好！你这简直是浪费！你知道他这条鱼尾巴有多贵吗？！何况现在还绝版了！暴殄天物啊！”

汉克：“快他妈把他给我改回去！我家可没有游泳池！”

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇的番外为 <人鱼逃跑计划>


End file.
